Mortal Enemies? Please
by TheDuckWhoFellForTheLion
Summary: Sequel. Life after Claire becomes a vampire. Turns out something wrong happened when Nikita bit Claire, and she can do something other vampires can't... T for violence for when they return to Duck Bay ... o
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I promised you a sequel to 'No, I don't think of him like that, do I?' and here it is! 'Mortal Enemies? Please'**

**If you haven't yet, you need to read this (**.net/s/4853199/7/No_I_dont_think_of_him_like_that_do_I**)**

**I decided on doing option number two, {"2. Two years after this story ends when she's got it almost completely under control?"}Thanks to all who answered through reviews, PMs and e-mail. ^^**

**Well, it's up. I'm sorry I took forever. I promise I'll get the next chapter up in less than two weeks...**

I started at a new school today. Quil and I have decided to try and stay close to the Cullens, in case I almost loose control..again. I'm not looking forward to this new school... I hate being the center of attention. When all eyes are on me... more can notice my eyes go from black to gold on a regular basis, more eyes to notice my perfect, inhumanly beautiful features, more people who could figure out my secret.

I was the vampire who was getting married to a werewolf.

Werewolves and vampires are suppose to be mortal enemies and I was in love with one. Quil and I started dating when I was sixteen.. it was great. But then, Alice saw me dying in the future, from a vampire. They tried to save me, but Nikita still got me. They where going to suck the venom out, but I didn't let them. Now I had an eternity with him.

I still had some trouble with temptation... I slipped twice. Once on a complete stranger... And once on my teacher the first time I went back to school after being changed(I wasn't as under control as everyone thought)... the blood... it was so good... I didn't know if I'd be able to stick to my diet of animal blood after that, but I had tons of support. Renesmee even had her family telling me of the slips they had. It was hilarious. It made me feel better, but I still can't forgive my self for it. I stayed away from humans for a while.. a good six months. Even now, I rarely breath around them.

Plus there was the one time... no one was hurt, but I still can't forgive myself for it...

**Flashback!**

I was sitting on the couch, my arms wrapped around Quil. We where sitting in the Cullen's old house, back in Forks. Everyone else went hunting, but I wasn't thirsty, so I stayed home. I hadn't been breathing, because... quite frankly, Quil did stink to me. Then his facial expression changed. He looked horrified.

I took in a breath to see if I could smell what it was. I could smell him the most... they husky smell I was slowly getting used too, the smell of the many flowers Esme had around the house for decoration.. the smell of the gross human food sitting in the fridge, that was only eaten by Renesmee, Jacob and Quil.. and... human.

I didn't even think, I just jumped to my feet as the door opened. In one swift movement, I was crouched in front of her, ready to pounce. It all happened to fast for human eyes to see, but I could easily see the large wolf jumping towards me to protect his imprint then another explosion, another wolf, jumping towards the first, bigger wolf. I was inches away from her neck when I felt Emmett's strong grasp around me, with Jasper's hands on my shoulders and Edward in between the small distance between me and my prey.

I growled, my lips curled over my teeth. I snapped at Jasper's face, so close... Through the corner of my eye I could see the two wolves attacking each other, Jacob trying to get them off each other, trying to calm them. Renesmee was screaming for him to let them finish so he wouldn't get hurt. He laughed it off, but he was still nervous.

Alice and Bella where around the human, the meal they wouldn't let me at. I felt like a three year old, trying to reach the cookie jar on the top self. So close, yet so far.

"Take her outside." Carlisle ordered. His voice calm as ever. Emmett lifted me off the ground in an easy movement and Jasper held me in place. Edward followed.

When I was far enough from her, and couldn't smell the sweet scent anymore, I realized what I had done.

I just about killed the woman who took me in when my mother couldn't take care of me anymore. The woman who was like a mother to me. The woman who I loved so much. Emily.

It was Sam that Quil was fighting right now.

How could I have done that? Now I was no better than Nikita. Whether I was a newborn or not. I could have killed her! It would have been so easy. I started to run, full speed, using all the strength in my legs each bound. If I could cry, tears would be flying right now.

Running felt good. It was natural. Then, I felt a pair of strong hands on my shoulders. I tried to shrug them off, but then I suddenly felt very calm.

Stupid Jasper. I heard the vampire behind me laugh. Stupid Edward. Stupid, stupid, stupid extra vampire senses.

"That's what saved Emily." He whispered. I shook my head.

"Not yours. Not Jaspers. I didn't think 'Stupid Alice', did I? Now let me go!" I screamed. He let go, but I didn't run. I didn't want to run. Again, probably the doings of Jasper.

"Claire, don't beat yourself up over this, we've all slipped. Just be glad nothing happened to her."

"Something could have. What if you guys came to late? What if Alice didn't see? What if... I killed her. I... I... I wouldn't be... be able to live with myself..."

"But, you didn't, Claire. Don't worry. We will always be there for you, as long as you need us. You and Quil are pretty much a part of this family." Edward continued. "And don't worry about Emily and Sam, they'll forgive you. Sam might take a while, but he'll come around."

"Claire? Claire! Are you alright?" Quil called.

**End of Flashback**

It has been two years, and I still haven't forgiven Nikita, I don't know if I can. We had went back to Duck Bay once to visit, and it was normal... except, Cee was hanging out with Nikita and Ella again, and Quil still hasn't forgiven her either. They... um, had some problems staying sane whenever they saw each other, especially Quil. But, Renesmee did forgive her... I tried... I really did... but the burning was so much, I don't know how I survived it... just remembering it makes shiver.

"Claire, you alright?" Renesmee asked me, worried. "You're shivering..."

"I'm fine..." I lied. And, of course, she knew I was lying. She knew me better than I knew myself.

"Nothing can hurt you now. You're indestructible. And you'll never have to go through anything like that again." She said, as if she understood. She was born into this. I wasn't. I had to suffer for three days for this. She tortured her mom for four days for this. She was lucky.

"Not completely indestructible.." I pointed out. The only thing that could kill me was fire..

"Stop moving!" Alice ordered. She was trying to pull the curlers out of my hair, but I kept flinching away.

"Sorry Alice." I muttered. I didn't like this. I used to love having Alice use me as her own personal barbie, but now it just reminded me of what I was. I hated this life... er, existence? The only thing that I liked about it was Quil.

Okay, I didn't hate this life. But the one thing I want more than anything right now was to start a family with Quil. To have a baby... and I couldn't.

"I'm done!" Alice announced, as she twirled the chair around so I could face her. "You look stunning!"

"Thanks, Alice..." I muttered. "Can I go?" I asked. I looked over at Renesmee who had been sitting with me, so I didn't have to go through Alice using me as her manikin alone. She decided my first day back to school as a vampire was a special enough occasion to do my hair. I disagreed since it wasn't really my first time, but she decided we where allowed to forget that time...

"Yeah. Quil's getting impatient." Alice said. I knew that, I could hear his foot tapping downstairs. "You'll thank me. Curly hair is coming back!" I was sitting beside Quil within seconds, and he didn't jump. He was getting used to be doing this, which was no fun.

"Hey." He said, as I wrapped my arms around him. His hot skin burned against mine.

"You're beautiful." He told me, as he leaned in and kissed the top of my forehead. I smiled. "And, you know, vampire doesn't smell so bad when you get used to it."

"Yeah, well same goes for werewolves." I answered sticking out my tongue.

Renesmee came skipping down the stairs, looking beautiful as ever.

"Claire, are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" She asked. "There's going to be a lot of humans there..."

"She's going to keep it under control, I can see it." Alice said, from upstairs.

"But she's going to be awfully uncomfortable... are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Maybe if I am around humans more often, it will be better. I'll get used to the scent..."

"And remember, just think of them as people, with personalities, friends, and family." Alice reminded me. I nodded and we all got into the cars. Quil and I rode with Jacob and Renesmee in her pink Ferrari. Her dad finally let her use it. It was almost identical to Bella's.. other than the colour.

Everyone else rode in the Volvo and the M3. They insisted on uses the older looking cars, but in this town, no one would notice the fancy car. This was one of those schools that it wasn't a huge thing if there was a freaking Lamborghini in the parking lot, and it wasn't the biggest news if the captain of the cheerleading squad came back with a new nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took long. I'm not to good at being consistant with my updates. I've started a new story too, but I don't know if I should put it up now or wait. Plus, the Camp Lake Forks story I'm writing with Kelly... **

I stepped out of the car and, I stiffened up. The humans smelled better than I thought. I felt the burning arm wrap around my waist. The temperature matched the burning I felt in my throat. I wasn't thirsty, I just hunted yesterday.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He whispered.

"Uh..." I took a deep breath. Bad idea. It was even worse. "I hope so."

"Don't worry. You'll never be the only vampire in one of your classes."

"What about you? Please tell me you're going to be in most of them." I didn't have much say in which classes I'd be in. My one and only job was to stay under control. The Cullen's and Quil took care of everything.

"Two of them." He replied. "The gym classes here aren't co-ed and I'm not really into cosmetology"

"Aw, it's okay. I forgive you.." I said with a laugh. We continued to our first class. We had Edward and Bella coming with us for this class. Math. Easy, and boring.

We followed Edward, since he actually knew where we where going. He seemed to have the school memorized, like he'd been here before.

"What year did you go here?" Bella asked.

"1932. The year it was built." He replied. "It's changed. Quite a bit. The math used to be on the top floor. This room used to be biology." He told her as we followed him into the room. It was just the same as every other math class room I've ever seen on TV. The too small desks sitting in perfect rows that would be crooked by the time all the students got in here. There was posters around the class that looked like they belonged in an elementary school. Brand new Bell computers lined the back.

Quil and I took our seats in the back and Bella and Edward sat in front of us.

A group of girls walked in and stopped when they saw Edward. They started giggling and whispering and Edward rolled his eyes.

Math class went by quickly. I already knew this stuff. Since we where starting off as Sophomores, this was grade 10 math. Too easy.

The day dragged on slowly. Math with Edward, Bella and Quil, Science with Jasper, Emmett and Quil, Gym with all the girls, and Auto-mechanics with Rosalie, Jacob and Quil. Auto mech. could have been fun, but Rosalie and Jacob wouldn't stop fighting. The teacher often had to come and stop them.

At one point, Rosalie had Jacob shaking in anger. Quil calmed him down, and I got Rosalie to stop some how.

"Claire!" Renesmee called when she saw me. She ran to me eagerly and wrapped her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and she pulled away.

"So, how was it?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Harder than I expected, but I managed." I said this in a low tone, that a human would never catch. Quil still left little distance between us like he had most of the day, except for third period.

We got back to the Cullen's house in record time, because Emmett was driving and he was eager to get Rosalie alone.

Esme had cooked a meal for Quil and Jacob when we got home. Other than Rosalie, all the vampires accepted Quil and Jacob as family as if they weren't their mortal enemies. Of course, Edward still had some prejudices against Jacob, but he was slowly getting over them.

When he finished eating, Quil resumed his constant place beside me. Then he turned me towards him, and looked me in the eyes.

"I just realized, I never asked you the proper way." He whispered, even though everyone could hear anyways. Alice had a huge grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow. What did he mean? Then he pulled out a small black box. I gasped. Oh my god.

His over-sized hands made the box look tiny as he lifted it open. I small, simple diamond ring shined up at me.

"Claire, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. You already have my heart and soul, why not make it more... official?" I said wrapping my arms around him. He took my third finger and slipped the ring onto it before taking my hand and kissing my palm.

"Can we have our double wedding now?!" Renesmee asked excitedly.

"Oooh! I wanna help plan!" Alice exclaimed.

"I can't wait to find my dress!" Nessie squealed in delight. I couldn't help but laugh.

**Hah, it's gonna be an Alice planned wedding, but it will be very low-key. Is that possible? Just the vampires the pack and their imprintees. :P**

**Review?**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N**

**Okay, first off, sorry to the subscribers who got this e-mail when there is actually no story here, but I needed to let everyone know.**

**I had finished the next chapter one week-end, so when I got back and had access to the Internet, I was about to put the next chapter up. But I couldn't find the file. All my star office documents where gone. I was ready to cry. Like, everything. All my stories, my school things and my nine page letter to Gwenan... I wasn't happy about any of this. I don't know how it happened. I tried everything to get my files back, but nothing. I guess I'll have to re-write everything, but I'm very discouraged at the moment, and don't know when I'll be able to write again. Soo sorry.**


End file.
